the_official_big_lez_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Donny the Dealer
"You've just been saved by the legend, the myth, the fucking Dead-eye Donny the Dealer!" : -Donny Donny the Dealer is a member of Sassy's crew and a main character in "The Big Lez Show". Donny owns a shop called "Donny's Shop" which sells a lot of illegal objects such as guns, bongs and ammunition. He also frequently uses the Volcano Bong. In Season 1, Donny was an recurring character. But from Season 2 onwards, he has become one of the most popular and loved characters in the show, consistently showing a good friendship with Lez, Sassy and Mike Nolan. Donny bullies Clarence throughout the course of the show. Life Donny visited Choomah Island with Sassy. When Clarence landed on Choomah Island, Sassy identified him instantly as Clarence. Donny decided to help Clarence get back on his feet by allowing him to work at his shop 'Donny's Shop' as his delivery boy. Season 1 He is a heavy user of drugs. Donny first appears in the episode "The Volcano Bong" where he is seen pulling the Volcano Bong with Sassy, Wayn-O and Owly. Choomah Island Lez is asked by Sassy if he wants to go on a ride with him and Donny in a little red plane they found outside a coles. During the plane ride when travelling past an island Lez asks Sassy if they have enough fuel to get back home. Sassy says they should be fine as long as Donny "Didn't snort all the fuckin petrol" causing Donny to tell Sassy to fuck off. Donny gets stranded on Choomah Island along with Lez and Sassy when their plane crashed on the island. Donny and Sassy set up a post crash campsite after getting separated from Lez. Lez soon finds them and gets pissed off at them because they are stranded on the island and don't know how serious the situation is. Sassy and Donny get separated from Lez again when they see a massive Choomah. After ditching Lez again, Sassy and Donny stay on the beach and smoke marijuana from a pipe until they meet up with Mike Nolan, who was also stranded on the island. Clarence then arrives in his boat but is then clotheslined by a terrified Lez. Donny and the others jump into his boat and leave Clarence behind. Season 2 Donny is a sick cunt promoted to a regular character in season 2. Donny is later is seen at the pokies with Sassy, around the same time as Lez and Mike Nolan. Later, Donny was arrested with Sassy, OWly, Wayn-O and Scruffy after Scruffy threw the shoes out the window which hit the Policeman of Brown Town's front windscreen and smashing it. This lead to the Policeman finding 'every drug under the planet' and a firearm in the back of Sassy's car. but then ran away from the cops shouting "Boys in blue boys! Boys in Blue" and "I ain't going back to the fuckin can" indicating he has ben to prison before and doesn't ever want to go back. While Lez and the Sasquatches are in prison Donny helps Nolezy repair Lez's spaceship. Donny reappered at the Volcano Bong with Mike Nolan when Lez and the rest of Sassy's crew had just escaped from the prison. Donny, along with Sassy, Warning Guy join Lez on his space journey. On the way Sassy jokes along, saying that he can be 'the gold guy' R2-D2. Donny hassles him for not knowing his Star Wars character, then Warning Guy says he's most likely to be a 'pot smoking Chewbacca'. The four arrive at Kingdom Cum, only to find it destroyed. Things take a turn for the worst when they realise they are out of fuel. Lez activates Hyper Space, and they zoom back at the speed of light to Earth. However, upon entering the atmosphere, they are attacked by a Choomah. The Choomah pulls the engine apart but then Lez shoots in the face with a shotgun. They crash-land on Earth, just outside Brown Town as the battle against the Choomahs rages on.Donny played a significant role in the Battle for Brown Town, fighting the Choomahs with a Mingun and saving Warning Guy's life in the process. After saving him, Warning Guy asks why they were in prison, and Donny and the gang make up ridiculous reasons for being arrested, even though Donny wasn't even in prison. They all agree to escape to the top of a pink building to await rescue whilst Clarence distracts the Choomahs on another building. The group meets up with Lez, who is in the middle of chasing Cecil the Sasquatch, commander the Choomah army. Donny watches as Clarence convinces the Choomahs to leave in peace and as Mike Nolan returns in a helicopter to fly them to safety. Season 3 After an unknown amount of time, Lez spots Sassy and his crew installing the Gamma Max 2063 V2.0 Platinum Edition on Sassy's roof. Quinton entered Lez's storage room and found Sassy's crew smoking illicit drugs, Donny called him a pussy for not trying some. Donny went down into Lez's basement, along with Sassy and Mike Nolan to see Glenworld, which Donny and the others think is 'sick'. Donny then asks why Lez isn't doing any "Sick shit" anymore. Lez is reluctant at first but then suggests they go back to Choomah Island and go kill some Choomahs, which Sassy, Donny and Nolezy all agree eagerly. Donny remarks that they will bring a shitload more guns. Choomah Island 2 Season 4 Category:Sasquatches Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters